


Chocolate, Bread and Beer

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [21]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Beer, Chocolate, Creation, Drabble, Gen, Herbs and other Interesting Substances, Mandatory Minimum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yavanna made many interesting things to grow in Arda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate, Bread and Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to reading this article: [Why is dark chocolate good for you? Thank your microbes](http://www.scientificamerican.com/article/why-is-dark-chocolate-good-for-you-thank-your-microbes/), to which my immediate response was "Thank you Yavanna!"

* * *

Chocolate and dandelions are both Yavanna's doing. Willowbark, woodruff, daisies and datura, poppies and pipeweed and pansies. She made both bees and belladonna, hemlock and heartsease. Her hands first shaped John Barleycorn and planted ivy vines and muscat grapes. She set the tiny olvar of yeast spores floating in the air. Valerian she made, vervain and violets and vinca. Flax in all its forms is hers (though Aulë made her the first retting-pond and spindle, loom and needle and knife). She is the herb-wife, to whom the vintner, the weaver, the brewer and baker, all give due praise and thanks.


End file.
